


First Blow Job

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [49]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Inspired by Twitter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by AlphaSheWolfVegeta receives his first blowjob from Bulma
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 25





	First Blow Job

His fingers twisted in the sheets, his entire muscles frame quivering at the sensation. 

Sounds he couldn’t comprehend, words that he couldn’t enunciate, fell from his lips as that tongue worked over his head...

Flicking the tip lightly...

Fingers pumping his length in long, even strokes...

Soft moaning and devious sucking sounds coming from the woman between his thighs...

Voice raising, he felt a heart surge to his cheeks as her cheeks sucked in harder, rougher. Hips bucking off of the mattress and fabric tearing from between his tense digits, the Saiyan moaned out without any care for who might hear.

It was so intense...

The precipice was so close...

A-Almost...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
